The goal of this effort is the extension of the Prophet system to include new data visualization capabilities that will assist investigators in detecting significant patterns in large bodies of pre-clinical and clinical data. The Phase I effort consisted of five tasks: (1) A Visualization Technology Review to ensure that the best possible results are achieved. (2) Conducting a survey to understand the data visualization needs of investigators, that can benefit from visualization techniques, that could assist them in detecting significant patterns in large bodies of data. (3) Working with investigators from one or two significant biomedical research areas to develop concepts and additional understanding of what effective visualization software for meeting data visualization needs in the targeted areas should be. (4) Analysis of the existing PROPHET system and how it is used to understand how new data visualization software should be added to PROPHET to achieve integrated and consistent results. (5) Assessment of feasibility of a Phase II effort and Work Plan recommendations.